Game On
by x-Tali-x
Summary: I suck with summaries but I will try. Parker realizes that she has never played strip poker and gets the team into joining her for a little game, you want to know how that goes? All you need to do is read. Story better than summary.
1. Strip Poker

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Leverage nor am I in any way associated to TNT this was just made for pure fun.

**A/N: **Okay so this came up during a talk with a friend and I apologize if they seem a little out of character still I hope you enjoy. Takes some time during season two and no spoilers. Enjoy and let me know what you think. Also this is my first time in doing something more than PG.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Strip Poker**

Nate was going crazy. He knew that for certain now. Fate had ordained that he would end up as den mother to this pack of misfits; albeit misfits who had brought justice and hope too many people and families who otherwise would have remained victims of the system.

He was in his house, also the new offices for Leverage Inc. and surrounded by the majority of the team. Eliot, wearing a barkeeper's simple uniform of white shirt and black bow tie was vigorously shaking a silver cocktail shaker and the sound of the drink and ice could be heard as he blended the concoction together. Parker sat at the dining table with an elfin grin, not the usual trademarked Parker smirk that indicated she was thinking something….well totally Parker-esque. This evening saw her friendly and amicable, and judging by the 3 empty cocktail glasses in front of her, friendly. Hardison and Hardison's laptop, seated next to Parker, were having an interesting discussion as to the intricacies of the daily world gold market.

Nathan watched them all, and as much as he admired their individual skills, and as well how they sometimes, if not often, managed to work together as a team, something was missing.

"Chill Nate," Hardison said without looking up.

Nate gave him a surprised look, was he reading his mind now? "I am….chill"

"No you're not," Eliot quipped. "It's been 45 minutes since she called…."

"And she had only just left the airport," Parker added. "Mmmmmmmm this is good Eliot, they are getting better." Parker sipped from her freshly made creamy strawberry cocktail.

"Just take it easy," Eliot told her. "These pack a punch…..and you've had three already."

"Four!" In unison Parker and Hardison instantly corrected Eliot.

"Four?" Eliot had only served her three drinks and he never miscounted.

Parker sipped again, allowing Hardison to explain. "She finished my Mai-Tai."

"Why?"

Hardison shrugged. "I didn't like it……"

"What was wrong with it?" Eliot asked. He suddenly looked at Hardison keenly so as to absorb his input.

Hardison shrugged. "Nothing was wrong with it….oh I don't know….maybe it had a little too much Mai and not enough Tai….. I've never had one before so I had nothing to compare it to. I loved that other thing you made though; you can set me up with another one of those."

"The Fluffy Duck?"

Hardison grinned, he did love that drink.

"I'm not making another Fluffy duck Hardison. I need to make sure I have all my bases covered, that I can make anything that anyone might order. So you have to tell me what was wrong with the….."

Nathan quickly jumped in. "Relax Eliot I sipped the Mai Tai……" Eliot gave him a severe look.

"Sipped it…..ask Hardison and Parker….a taste….just to see if it was okay…..and it was."

Eliot's look faded, slightly.

"In fact," Nate added. "It was bloody good."

"Thanks," Eliot answered after a deliberate pause. "But you made me promise you, PROMISE that I wouldn't let you……"

"I know I know," Nate said, his hands up defensively. "I'm not drinking….."

"And you promised Sophie…..." Hardison joined in.

"Guys, GUYS! Are we cool here? Are we? Because I am not drinking."

A silent pause filled the room, punctuated by a slurping sound as Parker killed yet another drink and placed it just a little too firmly on the table, punctuated by an unexpected belch, after which she giggled. "Set 'em up again Joe." Parker giggled and belched again, this time covering her mouth with one small balled fist.

Eliot's temper reared itself briefly. "For the LAST time I am NOT Joe. Nobody calls me Joe and I will NOT answer to Joe ok?"

Nathan attempted to smooth the waters. "It's okay Eliot, she's a bit…."

"Yeah I know." Eliot instantly softened. "I am going to have to cut her down…."

"Add a bit of….."

Eliot was ahead of what Nate was going to suggest. "Yeah I think I will. Hey Hardison how about if I make you a Tom Collins, I'm not expecting anyone will order one but I need to know it's good enough just in case."

Hardison, his attention still on the laptop, nodded. "Sure."

Eliot turned his attention to his boss, Nate Ford. "And if you want I can make you a non-alcoholic version. I'll just substitute the gin for…."

Nate shrugged. "Sure. I'll have one of those."

"Hey!" a tipsy Parker said with a wide smile. "I'm thirsty….."

Eliot shook his head, "Hold on Parker. I have something SPECIAL for you……Just hold your horses."

"With fruit. It has to have lots of fruit….especially strawberries. Oh and can I have one of those little umbrellas in it again?"

"Sure Parker. Whatever you want."

"Why did you even bring all that stuff?" Nate asked. "You only needed to make the drinks. No-one expected you to go to that degree."

Eliot would never be happy with a half effort; it was all or nothing for him. "I wanted it to be completely genuine. I haven't mixed drinks for maybe 10 years now, I was afraid I was a little rusty. Besides most of the alcohol is yours. Or was."

"Well the Mai-Tai was perfect so stop worrying. Oh, and whatever is left when you've done…..pour it down the sink ok?" As much as it pained Nate to see all his stashed alcohol go, he had made a promise. He could deal with losing it all down the sink; he just wouldn't be able to watch.

The sound of a car pulling up out the front was heard and Nate looked at his watch.

"That's about perfect timing, just made it in time for dinner."

"I hope so," Eliot added. "Parker needs to get some food inside her."

Eliot resumed making his drinks and Nate opened the door. An exhausted Sophie Devereauxwas seen walking up the front step, too tired to give anything more than a slight smile.

"What was the emergency Nathan?" she asked as Nate closed the door after her entered. Sophie did smile when she saw everyone was present. "Hey guys!"

"How was New York?" Parker asked.

Sophie sighed. She was so tired she just wanted to lay down and sleep for 15 hours. She looked to see Nate almost grinning at her; it was the first time he had seen her in 3 days and he thought she looked amazing. Wearing a purple colored Nantte Lepore silk blouse beneath a very fashionable Armani women's power suit she looked every inch the high profile Personal Assistant to the mysterious International Financier Sir James Moorelock. Finished off with what Nate knew to be a VERY expensive pair of black Gucci high heels (after all he picked up the tab) and a set of delightfully elegant tiffany crystal twisted ear-rings. She also wore a simple but equally expensive glitter ring that was aimed to attract attention (and how it worked!).

Sophie gave a weak smile, she really was tired and just wanted to go home but she turned to Parker and answered her question. "Let's see…." Sophie searched her sleep deprived mind trying to draw out the threads of the last few days. She had traveled right across the country several times, between New York and Los Angeles, spending little more than a few hours in any one place before racing for another plane. This case, their most difficult to date, saw the Leverage team pitting a Cambodian arms dealer (with a taste in women that ran almost exactly to the style Sophie had adopted) in Los Angeles against a Sudanese people smuggler in New York who used a fake identity as an NGO for the United Nations. Nate's idea had been to work the arms dealer against the people smuggler, bring them both down and as well take their stockpile of weapons and money. Each would in the end blame the other and have no idea whatsoever (assuming everything went to plan) that the Leverage team had even been involved. Should however they seek to track down one Sir James Moorelock, they would have a hell of a time on their hands. Hardsion had set the profile up so deep there was even an entry to this fictional character's Grandfather in an old 1909 version of the official version of _Who's Who_.

Sophie resumed her tale."….Chankrisna Bunroeun" (the Cambodian weapons dealer) "has agreed to meet us Friday……We're still set for Friday?"

"Yes and no," Nate answered quickly. "I'll explain in a minute."

"As long as this is over soon Nate," Sophie said. She looked gorgeous but the lines under her eyes and the unnatural colour of her face was evidence of her lack of sleep. "I just need to go to bed…… Oh and Dahab Kajo Keji…" (The Sudanese people smuggler) "Has completely swallowed our line. As long as he can keep his wandering hands away from me so I don't have to break them….he is due to arrive Friday and we can wrap it all up."

"Tomorrow," Hardison said. He looked back to the display on his laptop as if to confirm his words. "Kajo Keji has booked a private flight for noon tomorrow. I guess he wants to see for himself."

Sophie groaned. "L.A.??? Again????? Nate I just got back from there. I'm EXHAUSTED."

"I know you are Sophie," Nate said and he placed an arm around her shoulder leading her towards the dining table. "Sit, relax, dinner will be here soon. We have an early flight ourselves. We'll all get to L.A. before Mr. Kajo Keji and head him off before he can inspect the guns that don't exist."

"He'll expect to see something Nate," Sophie said. "You haven't met him; he doesn't leave anything to chance……"

"It's okay I have it covered." Nate smiled again and it served to reassure her slightly. "Colonel Pattison of the 101st air Battalion…." Nate nodded his head towards Parker who gave a sloppy salute…with the wrong hand…."will be there to perform a snap inspection. The M16s that Kajo Keji sees will be very real, and belong to the U.S. Army."

"You're NOT going to….."

Hardison spoke. "None of the trucks in the motor pool will be available. He will have to wait till Friday for….delivery."

"And that's when we close the trap," Nate finished. He turned to Sophie and pulled a chair out for her to sit.

"What's going on?" Sophie asked looking around. She saw the empty as well as the filled glasses, the many bottles of spirits; gin, vodka, Malibu, scotch…… She assumed someone was celebrating something.

"Have you eaten?" Nate asked. She had to shake her head a little to help clear the fog.

"No. Look Nate if I have to be up early AGAIN tomorrow I better….."

Nate places his hands on the shoulders of her immaculately pressed Italian suit. "You're staying here tonight. I've already set up the guest bedroom." Nate turned to Hardison. "Hardison, can you get Sophie's bags? The guest bedroom."

Hardison shrugged. "Sure," and he left in the direction of Sophie's car.

"But," Sophie started to argue. Nate resumed where he left off. He had everything covered. "I've ordered a cab to take us to the airport and….."

Sophie was tired, but her mind still worked fast. "But if we're seen together……"

"Not a chance of that. We're taking a private Lear Jet at 8am and will beat Kajo Keji to L.A. by a few hours. You can check into the Pacific Royal. The reservations are already set up. You'll be using the Ambassador suite, and I'll check into the 3 star Palms Hotel a few miles away, waiting for the rest of the team."

Eliot spoke as he handed Nate his drink. "The rest of us will arrive tomorrow evening."

"So everything is set," Nate said with a smile. Sophie's mind raced through what she was told, a lot had changed since last they touched base. But she was glad she didn't need to now drive home.

Hardison walked in carrying two heavy and large bags, wheeling another and had an overnight bag tucked under his arm. A hotel porter would have managed easily; Hardison struggled but managed to get everything inside in one go, and proceeded up the stairs with some struggle and to the guest bedroom where he sat the bags on the floor.

Nate sipped his drink, and now Sophie's attention was drawn to that. She snapped a look to Eliot who smiled, easing her concern. "It's non-alcoholic."

Inwardly Sophie smiled, outwardly she kept her expression in check, Nate had to stop drinking for his own sake. Nothing else would work. "A private jet?" she asked.

"Rupert Murdoch is flying to L.A. for a Media Symposium," Hardison explained, resuming his seat.

"Is he?" Sophie asked.

"No," Nate answered. "But his jet is. Don't worry about it."

Sophie looked about again. She looked at Eliot yet said nothing allowing him to explain.

"Oh, I'm filling in at last minute for the regular barman at the Pacific Royal."

Sophie smirked. There was a plan for everything. "What happened to the regular guy?"

Nate grinned. "He has immigration issues, or he will have. I'm turning him over to the local cops….."

Sophie thought it wasn't like Nate to drop someone into trouble with the officials just because they needed them out of the way and started to say something. Nate was thinking ahead.

"It's okay, turns out he is wanted in Mexico for murder anyway. Eliot is going to fill in at last moment and cover your back."

Sophie smiled at Eliot. She always felt safe when she knew her team was nearby. So now his attire and the cocktails all made sense, he was getting into practice. But then she wondered about dinner…..

"What did you say about dinner?" she asked.

"It's coming."

She groaned. "Oh no Nate. I'll be sick if I eat takeout. All I've lived on for the last week is….."

"It's okay….." he reassured her and smiled again. It was as if he could read her mind. "I've ordered your favorite."

She couldn't think what he meant and she knew she couldn't face another piece of Pizza, cheeseburger or noodle dish.

"You'll be enjoying a certain grilled Salmon Crepe from….."

"La Seraphine????" Sophie was beyond excited, La Seraphine offered the best French food she had had anywhere, outside of France that is. "But they don't….."

"Do takeout?" Nate finished. "I know. "I asked if they could make a special exception in this case. Just for you."

"Why?"

Nate grinned. She could read him when he had been creating fantastic stories but sometimes she found him a little hard to read or at least when she was tired. "The owner himself said they would be honored to serve such a V.I.P. They practically insisted."

"Uh ha. Does anyone want to finish that story?"

The knock on the door answered the question before anyone else could.

"That will be for you," Nate told Sophie, grinning. He handed her some heavy women's sunglasses but nothing made sense. "You'll need these."

"Why?" Sophie just got there, anyone could have answered the door….she didn't understand but Nate pushed her up out of her seat towards the door.

"Hey," Sophie said looking behind her. "Who's paying?"

Nate laughed. "It's on the house."

"Um and that would be why?"

La Seraphine was THE place for French Cuisine, and bookings were usually filled up 8-10 months in advance. Even Sophie couldn't imagine what story Nate could have come up to get them to deliver, let alone deliver free of charge.

Sophie put the glasses on and opened the door. She was instantly greeted with 3 young lads, all beaming smiles at her.

"Bonsoir Madame la Présidente," One of the lads said with obvious eagerness.

Sophie's French alter ego took over instantly. "Bien bonjour. Quelle belle surprise." She laughed flirtatiously and her French was as ever, flawless. But at this point had no idea who she was supposed to be.

"C'est un tel honneur."

"Pas du tout l'honneur est le mien." Sophie still had no clues, what was supposed to be an honor? Who did Nate say she was?

"S'il vous plaît mai nous avons un autographe."

Sophie's mind raced, now she was signing autographs? But she had no idea who she was supposed to sign as. "Des cours de formation. Je voudrais?"

"Il suffit d'écrire à Loius avec amour de Carla Bruini."

Now Sophie had it. She was supposed to be Carla Bruni, the ex model and still gorgeous wife of the French President and these 3 boys were none the wiser. Sophie grinned, both at their eager affection and as well Nate's compliment as she scribbled the autographs.

"S'il vous plaît, vous devez promettre de nous rendre visite si vous en avez le temps? Venez voir notre restaurant?"

Sophie thought quickly. How was she ever going to be able to show her face back in La Seraphine if they thought she was Carla Bruni?

"Oui Oui," Was all she could say before "Merci beaucoup," and she took the offered meals and shut the door behind her. As she did, and stared at the rest of the Leverage team they all broke out with laughter, as one.

"Carla Bruni?" Was all an exasperated Sophie could ask as she brought the meals to the table. She quickly found her own; it smelt so much better than the others.

"I couldn't tell you two apart if you were standing together," Nate lied.

"It's not right though not to have at least paid," Sophie said, already starting.

"Show her Hardison," Nate said and Hardison turned the laptop around so Sophie could see. He quickly flipped through several web pages, none of which made sense to Sophie.

"Not only have I upped their Google rating," Hardison started "So that La Seraphine will suddenly notice a huge spike in the number of general search hits that are directed to them….. oh I did that by the way by creating some Search engine Optimization parameters that ….." Hardison looked around and saw only blank eyes. "….Anyway they will get more business via online searching, and I have created an advertising portfolio that will have online adds in a host of publications from The Portland Enquirer, New Yorker Magazine, Vogue, Vanity Fare, Extreme Computing, Gamer's World and PC User…..None of which they had to pay for."

"Won't somebody notice?" Sophie asked.

Hardison grinned. "Precisely the point. Anyway I could have even set up an effective offshore tax shelter but Nate had to hold me back."

A thought occurred to her and she faced Nate. "What was plan B?"

"Plan B?"

"You know, if I didn't arrive in time?"

Nate looked at Hardison and he gave a feeble "Comon Tapple Too?" in an accent anything other than French.

"You're kidding right?"

Hardison shrugged. "We had a French Off."

"A what?"

"A Speaking French competition. I won."

Sophie looked at Parker. "You couldn't do better than that Parker? Hardison was terrible!"

Parker smiled. "Si!"

They laughed again. As they ate Sophie caught them up as what she had witnessed.

When she finally finished Sophie was in a state of bliss. The Crepe was as good as all the times she ordered it, and the fact that Nate had arranged it for her was amazing. Except for a long soak in the tub it was exactly what she needed.

Eliot made her a drink, one he'd just come up with that included Malibu and various other spirits and she watched out of the corner of her eye as Nate opened another can of coke for himself. She caught his eye and looked at the kitchen, and Nate instantly caught her meaning. Eliot was making some vodka drink in a small tumbler that required him to light a flame to the drink, and Parker was killing yet another drink, a martini judging by the cherry that sat at the bottom of the elegant glass.

In the kitchen Nate looked at her and for the first time since she arrived really tried to gauge her mental and emotional condition. She was tired, clearly. But he would make sure she was comfortable in the guest bedroom. Nate would call an early night to this and send everyone else home so Sophie could sleep. At least by getting a cab tomorrow she wouldn't have to drive.

"What do you need to tell me?" Nate asked.

"Nate, Bunroeun is dangerous. The most dangerous man I have ever met. Just being in the same room as him was a torture…."

Nate's look intensified and his concern was notable. He waited for her to continue.

"He killed his second in command….."

"In front of you?" Nate's concern was suddenly white hot. His deepest darkest fear was that one of these amazing individuals in his house who all agreed to follow his crazy ideas would one day be at risk. Or worse!

"No. He boasted about it, as he was pawing me….."

Nate put his hands on her shoulders. "Sophie, if you want to end this, right here and now……"

Sophie had already considered that move, and answered with a shake of her head.

"Ordinarily I would Nate….but these guys…BOTH of them need to go down. Hard."

"Ok."

"Nate we have to finish this…."

"But if someone, if YOU get hurt…"

"I only need to see them one more time; you said Eliot has my back?"

Nate nodded.

"Then finish this."

Parker walked into the kitchen and spoke to Nate. "Do you have ski gloves? Boots, a mask? All that stuff?"

To say the question was unexpected was an understatement. After all it was a warm summer for the U.S. Midwest; today the temperature had reached almost 35 degrees Celsius or 95 on the Farenheight scale. "Um …yeah….closet."

"Thanks. Oh, cards?"

"Desk table first draw."

Parker left with a smile, Nate and Sophie resumed almost where they left off.

"Sophie, you're in the middle of this…."

"I know." She sighed. "I can do this. Please Nate….You don't know what they are capable of. How many people they have hurt?"

Nate paused. "Are you sure about this?"

"Very. As long as they both end up in custody I'll be fine."

Nate smiled slightly but his concern was still there to see. "I have already arranged it with our friends in the F.B.I."

"Good," Sophie said. Then she looked at Nate and peered deeply into his eyes. "Are you finding it hard? Out there?"

"Out where?"

She tilted her head towards where the others were in the dining room. "Not drinking?"

Now he understood. "I'm ok."

"Are you?" She read his look, and connected, her understanding and compassion was reaching out to him.

"Look…..I'm managing ok….'

"Nate you don't have to answer to me, I'm just trying to help. Have you tried the meetings?"

He groaned. Giving up drinking he could handle, maybe, JUST. But the meetings?

"Look," Sophie said softly. "I'll be there for you, with you if you need."

"I know Sophie. Yeah sometimes I admit I miss it. But I made you a promise…."

"Nate, it's the promise to yourself that's important……."

"I know but….." Nate stopped suddenly. "Did she say Ski mask? Gloves and boots?"

Even Sophie lost her train of thought. "Yeah she did."

They walked in as one as Parker walked back into the opening dining room. She was indeed wearing a ski mask, gloves, boots, a jacket and even a baseball cap on her head, all over the top of what she had been wearing before. "Sit down, we're ready to start." She looked ridiculous, at least twice her normal size. Nate thought she looked as if she was ready to leave the base camp and climb Mount Everest.

"Does anyone want to fill me in?" Nate asked, and now Hardison walked past him, wearing Nate's St Louis Cardinals baseball jacket and cap and sat down.

Parker was the one that explained, after all if was her idea. "We're playing strip poker."

"Um someone else? Explain? Anyone? Please?"

Eliot spoke. "Parker just realized she has never played strip poker and…."

Sophie was aghast. "Never?"

Parker smiled. "Nope. Is it fun?"

The grin on Sophie's face took her immediately back to her college days. She sat down, seemingly forgetting how tired she was.

"Eliot I told you to cut her off," Nate said firmly.

"I did. But this is Parker."

He had a point. Nate looked at Hardsion, the man wearing his baseball jacket.

"What? I'm just …kinda……increasing my odds."

Parker tapped the table as she took the cards from the pack. "Sit down Nate. We're about to start."

"Strip poker?"

"Yep."

"You DO know Parker, if you lose, you have to strip? Take your clothes off?"

"Well Duuuuh," She said, rolling her eyes as she spoke.

"Parker? Why did the idea of strip poker even occur to you?" Nate asked, totally bewildered.

Hardison stood, and made his way to Nate, as did Eliot. They both hit him softly but meaningfully on Nate's head.

"Oh?" Nate said suddenly, realizing. "Yeah right."

"What was that for?" Sophie asked. She could see the very soft blows wouldn't have hurt Nate, but judging by the way Eliot and Hardison acted in unison indicated that the action had some meaning.

Nate shook his head. "Every time I ask a …Parker Why?...... question….."

Hardison was looking at his laptop. "He still hasn't learned."

"So how do you play?" Parker asked the group.

Nate answered. "Well it's poker. Usually 5 card draw and the losing hand I guess has to remove something. But really I….."

"Oh come on Nate," Sophie said with a smile. "It will be fun."

Nate was going to use his overpowering veto to stop the game before it even started, using Sophie's fatigue as an excuse, but after she smiled at him that way he decided to at least go through the motion. "Okay, fine." Nate sat down. He took the cards and dealt out five cards to everybody.

"Five card draw, toss out your discards and after a second draw worst hand loses." He spoke to Parker first, she immediately on his left. "Parker? How many cards do you want?"

Parker scrutinized her cards as if she was a long time card shark. Then she tossed them face down into the centre of the table. "All of them," she said.

Nate groaned. She didn't even know how to play. "No Parker," He started reaching for her cards and turning them over so he could see. "You keep your best cards; say if you had an Ace you could….."

He turned over the cards and was speechless. Parker had drawn a straight, from the deal; 4, 5, 6. 7 and 8 of mixed suits. A strong hand.

Even Eliot looked in amazement. "I don't believe it."

"Five cards please?" Parker insisted again and the others shrugged and the game resumed. Nate went around the table replacing the player's discards; three for Hardison, two for Eliot and three each for Sophie and Nate.

"That's it," Nate said. "There is no betting so turn them over." Hardison had a pair of Queens but Eliot already had him covered with three 7's. Sophie and Nate also had a pair; Nate's being the low pair with 2's.

Parker turned her cards over. "Is that good?" she asked.

Unbelievably she had ANOTHER straight; this time, Nine through to the King

Hardison's jaw hung lose and Eliot needed to lean closer to the table to see if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Nate just sat stunned and Sophie started laughing.

"Are these the funny cards?" Eliot asked. "The ones we used for…."

Nate answered "Even if they were, that was a straight draw. No these are regular cards. No funny business at all."

If Nate had tried anything, like dealing from the bottom of the deck or palming a card, the others would see straight away. That kind of trick might work on a mark; and it usually did. But never on a pair of thieves, a grifter, a retrieval expert or a mind as cunning and sharp as Nathan Ford.

"What are the odds of that?" Sophie asked.

Hardison started making calculations in his head. "Um….something like 200, 250-1?"

"That's for a single hand," Nate added. "The probability for a single straight is .392%....."

Nate was, or USED to be an Insurance actuary and he knew his numbers.

"But that's assuming a single hand…." Hardison joined in.

"You're right. Um so for…..5 people, with discards…….."

"But for TWO straights?"

"Um," Nate was now trying to throw impossibly complex numbers together. "The formula for one straight is ….…..for two…..consecutively….."

It was Eliot who had the answer, and neither Nate nor Hardison could disagree with him. "More than the number of stars in the sky."

"I win right?" Parker asked.

"You win," Sophie proclaimed with a grin. She turned to the loser of that hand. "Nathan Ford….time to remove something….."

Nate groaned. He should never have agreed to this madness. He undid the top button on his shirt.

Sophie looked disappointed but Nate wasn't going to take a backward step. "What? The button's the best you're getting right now. If you want to see more win more."

Everyone laughed, and the cards passed to Parker, but Hardison offered to deal for her.

Hardison dealt and this time only Sophie and Eliot had pairs, (Queens and 6's) and Parker had the low hand with her highest card being a 10. She frowned as she took off her baseball cap and put it in the centre of the table. To see her face one would think she had lost the game completely; even Nate laughed.

Hardison dealt, this time for himself and Sophie lost, a low pair, and she gave thought to what she was going to take off. She considered her ring, and her bracelet, having at least a modest amount of jewelry she already thought that either Nate or Eliot would end up the loser in this game (IF they went that far) as they had started the game with only what they wore; shirt, trousers, Nate had a watch, shoes, socks etc. Then again she considered that Hardison must have felt uncomfortable in order to put on one of Nate's jackets and caps. Then she wondered what would happen if she lost, how far would she go? Back in college one time she got down to bra and panties and went no further, she was going to resist removing her blouse that time until she realized her underwear was probably not more revealing than most swim suits she owned. Some swim suits, one in particular was much MUCH more revealing and she wondered why she bought it. Oh well she thought, she delicately removed one ear ring and gently placed it in front of her. She most certainly wanted that back.

Eliot dealt and this time he gave himself a full house; Three Kings and two Tens.

Hardison lost and also removed his cap. "I hope you girls aren't going commando," he chuckled and Sophie gave a brief look of displeasure as she took the cards.

"Not likely," she answered in her sexy, sultry voice without even looking at Hardison.

"Comm –what-oh?" Parker asked.

"You don't know?" Eliot asked.

Parker shook her head. She looked at Hardison. "What is it?"

At this point Hardsion was sorry he said anything. He remained silent.

"Tell her," Nate said.

"No way!" he exclaimed. "Don't you watch TV?" He asked Parker, exasperated.

Parker shook her head again. "Not much. Oh I have all the Disney movies, is it in one of those?"

Eliot choked on the drink he was sipping and Nate tried to hide back a laugh. Sophie turned her attention to Hardison. "Go on Hardison, you're the authority on the subject here, tell her."

Hardison put his hands up defensively. "Nothing doing!"

Sophie grinned at Hardison's cowardice and stood, walking over to Parker to whisper into her ear. Now that the term had come up Sophie felt that Parker should know what it meant.

"Really?" Parker asked. "None?"

"None," Sophie answered aloud.

"Why?" Parker asked again.

Sophie whispered in the blonde girl's ear again. The guys, listening to the half spoken conversation followed along, and each was able to fill in the whispered blanks almost word for word.

"Does it work?" Parker asked.

Sophie smiled. "Try it and see for yourself." She resumed her seat and commenced dealing the cards.

Hardison, relieved the temporary awkwardness was over lifted his latest drink (a tequila sunrise) and commenced to sip.

"Anyway Hardison," Parker said quickly, breaking the silence "I DO have underwear on."

Hardison's tequila reached most parts of the table as he too choked on his drink. A laughing Eliot stood and collected a cloth before wiping the table down.

"Um good to know….." he started to say.

"And YOU won't even get to see it."

Hardison laughed. "What if you lose?" He asked.

Parker thought quickly, it seldom took her long. "Then you will see it I guess."

Eliot thought he should intercede at this point for honor's sake. "Parker you don't really have to….."

"No deal Eliot," she said. "If I lose I lose. Hell if I have to take it ALL off I don't care….." Her eyes passed between Hardison, Eliot and Nate "…but….if YOU guys lose I expect to see it all too. Only fair."

More laughter filled the table.

"Sophie?" Nate asked, needing her opinion.

She shrugged and smiled at the same time. "I'm game if everyone else is. Besides, I have plenty of jewelry and this blouse has six or seven buttons so I figure you guys will be in trouble before I am.

"Ten," Nate corrected without a blink. "Ten buttons, and the lace at your neck." Nate didn't even to look at her to know, and he certainly didn't have time to count them. "Plus two on each sleeve of your suit and two more at the waist."

Sophie was impressed but wasn't going to show it. She smiled at him and then looked in the direction of his crotch. "And do we have down here Mr. Ford? Boxer shorts or briefs?" She mused aloud to laughter.

Nate stared her down. "I guess we will have to see, won't we."

Sophie dealt the cards and as if she had known all along, Nate lost the hand. He undid another button of his shirt, three more to go.

*******

Sophie tried and failed to withhold a slight yawn; so much for an early night. Nate alone seemed to notice and was watching her from the corner of his eye.

"Pay up Hardison," Parker said. "Time to loose the shirt."

Hardison grimaced. He was sock less, shoe less and belt less. So much for increasing his odds at the start of the game, his options were now limited. Reluctantly he removed his already unbuttoned shirt and Sophie and Parker both smirked again, as they had when Eliot and Nathan had to remove theirs. The game was coming down to the business end of the evening.

Sophie's blouse had only one button to go but she managed to sit so it still hung tight around her, revealing nothing beneath much to Nate's disappointment. And she had already had to remove her shoes and all her jewelry. All she had left was her panties, hidden beneath the hem of her top and….well not much else. Parker was clearly winning the game, although Eliot's drinks she had sampled earlier in the game had taken their toll.

"Man I can't believe this!" Either his luck or his poker odds calculating skills had deserted him, but at least he still had his jeans on; Nate and Eliot were down to boxers alone. When Sophie finally saw Nate's boxer shorts she couldn't stop grinning, and even got him to stand and twirl around as if he were modeling them on the catwalk. Eliot's sexy Calvin Klein boxer shorts received cat-calls of earnest enthusiasm from Parker, who seemed to sober up slightly very quickly. At least for a while. That was 10 minutes ago and neither man had lost a hand since then.

Sophie stood. "Um deal me out for a bit will you? Ladies room"

Hardison started to protest but Nate stopped him. "Leave her alone, she should have been asleep an hour ago." He quickly looked at the clock on the wall noting it was after 11pm. "Besides we need to finish this up."

Sophie smiled her thanks and walked upstairs to the bathroom.

Nate looked at Parker, only just awake and very obviously under the weather. "How are you getting home?"

"I offered her a lift," Eliot answered as he took the cards. "Just had a feeling she shouldn't be driving."

"Yeah," Nate agreed. Then he turned his attention to Hardison.

"Me? No I'm good. Really."

"Hey Hardison, stand up for a minute would you?" Parker told him.

Hardison stood, unsure of what Parker had in mind, and watched as she took his already removed tie from the pile of clothes on the table and started to tie it expertly around Hardison's bare neck.

"What's this Parker? Giving him a do-over?" Eliot asked.

"Nope! I just wanted to see what it would look like with just a tie and no shirt." She had managed to Hardison's thin leather business tie around his neck and pulls it perfectly taught with ridiculous ease.

"Where did you learn to tie up a men's tie like that Parker?" Nate wondered.

Parker grinned. "Years of practice taking them off."

"Is that right?" Eliot asked.

"See!" she gave a satisfied smile. "Nice"

"Ok I give," Hardison said." "Why did you do that?"

"Oh. Well the other week I was on the subway and as soon as I got on I noticed these guys all tightening their ties……"

Hardison, Nate and Eliot hid their knowing smiles. Or at least tried to.

"So……," She continued. "I wondered what it would look like without the shirt." She looked around and saw their expressions. "What?"

Eliot answered. "They were adjusting their tie when you got on because they wanted to impress you. Look good."

"Really?" Parker was stunned to hear what Eliot had correctly guessed. "No!"

"Yes. Parker you may be insane some….."

"….ALL …..." Nate corrected

"….of the time. But as far as those guys were concerned….it was only a matter of….Whoa! Check out the hot blonde!"

"Who? Me?"

Eliot nodded and dealt the cards.

"Seriously?" Parker asked.

"No see……," Hardison was saying. "When you go 'seriously?' like that….you have to end it more on a question….like this….Seriously?"

Eliot and Nate laughed to watch Hardison give Parker lessons in how to use his trademark expression.

"Is that what you think Eliot?" Parker asked to Eliot. "Hot blonde?"

"Is that…..?" Eliot quickly asked indicating something or nothing over by the door. Nate and Hardison turned to see whatever it was that had suddenly caught Eliot's attention, and as they did Eliot gave Parker a huge smile and a wink.

Nate and Hardison turned their attention back to the table. "What?"

"What what?" Eliot said as he dealt the cards and wondered why Eliot had his normal unreadable expression or why Parker was suddenly grinning.

Sophie yawned again and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She needed to be in bed; another early start. She sighed and started to walk back to the game when she noticed the open door of the guest bedroom with the slim single bed, and her luggage piled neatly on the floor. She groaned slightly, as hard as it had been recently jetting from city to city, hotel room to hotel room; at least she always had a very large bed into which she could fall at the end of each day. Still, it would have to do she guessed. Though if truth be told, there WAS another bed in the house, much bigger than the one in the guest bedroom….now if there had been an invitation to stay THERE she would…….what would she do? Sophie's smile told her the answer to that unasked question.

Because she was now thinking of Nate's bed, she took a few steps back up the hall and looked into his bedroom. Now this was different she thought. Nate had redecorated. Hmmmm. The old haphazard flung together fabrics and bed covers were gone, now replaced by quite tasteful whites and creams. Even the shades on the bedside tables had been replaced and looked nice. Nate's bedroom looked much better than the only other time she had ever seen it. Sophie could see it was just another step towards Nate cleaning up his act and she smiled. Even the top of his dresser had been cleaned of the junk that had been there…..had even DUSTED everywhere? My oh my what a surprise Sophie thought. Nate must have also bought some huge and comfortable looking European pillows, and even a beautiful white comforter could be seen neatly folded up on the end of the bed. Now that she was here Sophie couldn't resist giving Nate's wardrobe a quick look over, and quietly opened the doors to his wardrobe.

Nate's clothes all hung neat, though Sophie would be happy throwing much of it out and completely doing his wardrobe from scratch. He desperately, DESPERATELY needed an Armani suit or three she thought, nice French Leather business shoes….oh all these ties could go and be replaced…….Sophie thought how much fun she would have going shopping with him for an entire day and buying him all new outfits. Though a day wouldn't be enough….. By the time she had finished with him, Nathan Ford would be stylish, debonair, and amazing. She grinned imagining the sight.

As she turned to return to the game she noticed a large, flat book that sat on a shelf high in the wardrobe. Curious, she took it and saw at once that it was in fact a sketch book. Then she started turning the pages and was astounded.

There were line sketches and even a few charcoal drawings of all of the people out in the living room. Nate had drawn a few quick sketches of Parker, including one that completely encapsulated the sneaky smirk she often wore. As she continued to turn the pages she saw a perfect likeness of Eliot looking back at her, with his give-nothing-away expression, a few of Hardison, and even an ink portrait of him asleep at his desk.

Sophie was impressed, beyond impressed. Nate had never EVER told her that he had a hobby, or that he could draw so well. Many of these works would have been good enough to frame. She was going to take the book back to the others and show them how amazing Nate was.

Then she turned another page and let out a surprised soft 'OH!' as her breath caught in her chest. Her heart seemed to stop. Looking back at herself, she saw herself. Picture after picture of Sophie!

There was a quick line drawing that did little more than convey her form, another one unfinished but there was no doubt it was her. She kept turning pages; page after page of pictures of her. In fact the book was about three quarters full, more than half of pictures of herself. Nate had sketched her with countless different moods and emotions….one showing her tired and another with a look of unimpressed bemusement. Here was what appeared to be an ink drawing of her simply smiling….and another drawing of her holding a sandwich and laughing. Sophie was waiting for her heart to start again but it had ideas of its own.

That last drawing she could place exactly back to last Tuesday. They were having a quick working lunch at the office and Parker had said something funny….Sophie had just taken a bite and tried not to laugh, but couldn't stop herself. So instead she put her hand up to cover her mouth and….Nate had captured that moment perfectly. It was as if he had copied it from a photograph; instead she knew he must have committed the look to memory. Along with all the others.

Sophie was touched, and surprised beyond her wildest imagination. Every drawing, every picture was created with affection; she could see that. A tear started to well in her eye and she brushed it away. She had loved this man for so long…..and now it was clear in some way….he had loved her too.

She turned another page and this time the tears flowed freely. A full page charcoal portrait of her looked back at herself. She couldn't tell how many hours it would have taken but wouldn't have been surprised to hear that it was many. This picture was Sophie; the Sophie she projected to the world when she was confident and in control. She wiped away the tears again, screwed her eyes closed tightly and used all her mental energy to regain control. Replacing the sketch book exactly where she found it….she smiled to at last know one of Nate's secrets. It also cemented one of her own. She LOVED this man.

Walking back to the game she smiled, as if nothing had changed. In her mind however, everything had.

"I thought you'd gone to sleep," Nate said, smiling as she sat down beside him again. Sophie half faked a yawn and could tell by the looks on their faces they had completely bought it.

She grinned at Hardison, for the first time seeing the bare shirt and tie look. "Nice."

They laughed.

Nate dealt the cards. "We really are going to have to finish this soon." Parker was now nearly asleep as well.

Sophie was still so overcome she couldn't think straight, and discarded a pair of Aces before she could realize what she was doing. As a result she lost the hand. She released the last button of her top and smiled. The blouse sat upon her body but still in such a way that it revealed nothing. If Nate was disappointed he wasn't giving it away with his eyes. "I have to go," Sophie said. "I can barely keep my eyes open….."

"And Parker can't," Eliot added, looking at her. Parker was asleep now, still holding some cards in her hand.

Sophie stood and smiled sweetly. "Good night everyone. See you all tomorrow."

"Hey," Hardison said. "Who won? I mean lost?"

Sophie grinned and turned her back on the table as she walked up the stairs to the bedroom. She let her blouse free now and removed it from her back, allowing it to fall to the floor. Sophie wore only her sexy underwear as she walked away slowly. "How is that?" she asked in her seductive voice, Hardison and Eliot had both looked away.

"Well….Nate said as he admired the view. "You WERE gone a long time……" and Nate started chuckling. He stopped however when Sophie reached behind herself and released her bra, allowing it too to fall away letting it rest on the two last steps. Sophie resumed walking towards the guest bedroom wearing nothing more than her panties. She could have heard a pin drop.


	2. Epilogue

**A/N:** Okay this is the epilogue and is totally Nate/Sophie, a little more different than my usual style and I'm a little nervous about this part so be kind and let me know what you think.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue**

Nate watched as Eliot carried Parker to his Chevy truck and placed her in the passenger seat. Eliot gave a brief wave and a nod of the head; he wasn't one to use words when there was no need to, and besides he no doubt didn't want to risk waking Parker up. With little sound Eliot and Parker drove away. Hardison had already left a minute or so before, and now Nate stood alone on the front door of his apartment. He allowed his mind to wander over the madness of the last few hours and smiled. 'Parker' he thought. Who else but Parker would bring up the ridiculous suggestion of Strip Poker? And why did everyone else go along with the madness? He laughed again and slowly stopped as he watched in his mind's eye as a bare backed Sophie walked up the stairs….

Normally whenever Sophie walked away from him, especially when she was using her 'notice me walk' that was simply dripping in sex appeal; Nate's eyes would have been fixed to her legs. He loved those legs of hers, and had spent countless hours in the past imagining all the things he could do with those thighs…..as well as the parts to which they led…..

This time however it was the unexpected sight of her bare skin that burned itself into his brain. He could already imagine a sketch later, showing off her hips, her long silky legs, and that bare back, maybe a hint of the swell of a breast……

He tried to stop himself, as he did every other time his mind wandered in such a way. Father Paul would have called them impure thoughts, but they weren't really. If by magic Aladdin's lamp were right now in his possession Nate would have had just one wish. All he would ask would be to have that woman that haunted his dreams have Sophie in his arms and simply to hold her, keep her safe. Better would be to have her lying next to him, in his bed, all night long. To feel the heat from her body mix in with his own. To have her and hold her and love her. Maybe…..maybe if there really were such a thing as magic he could find the courage to tell her that he loved her. That he loved and adored her and had for so many years.

Nate quietly closed the door and looked around the Living room before he turned out the light. Sophie was no doubt asleep by this time, she HAD to be after her long day, and he didn't want to wake her up. From habit he walked around quietly making sure everything was as it should be. While he quickly cleaned up as everyone was getting ready to leave after the game ended Nate made a mental note to finish the job when he got back. He would probably have to wake Sophie tomorrow due to their early start, and he would let her have first shower while he made a quick breakfast.

He looked in the kitchen and saw too many empty bottles that were formally filled with almost every kind of alcohol one could imagine. Vodkas and gins and bourbons and mixers and even a few bottles of champagne all now empty. As promised Eliot had stood the remains upside down in the kitchen sink. Nate opened a cupboard and saw that the half bottle of scotch he thought he had left from a previous bender had also been found and either used in one of Eliot's drinks and or emptied into the sink. Nate couldn't even remember how long it had been that he had been sober. How long ago had he promised that he would do that. And sometimes he would admit that yes it was hard, but he was rewarded day after day by the smile Sophie gave him when she saw that he was still sober. For that smile, he would never drink again, and she thought he was taking that step for himself, where in truth he was doing it for her. He had let her down, and could think of no better way to try and make it up to her.

He turned off the last remaining light and walked a few steps, stopping almost immediately and looking down. Sophie's lovely purple blouse lay at his feet. He grinned as he picked it up and once more recalled the scene where she let it slip of her beautiful back. He would hang it up for her he thought. He took another step, two and stopped again. This time he looked down at the clothing at his feet for much much longer. A very sexy pink bra lay there. Sophie's. He wasn't sure he should or even could touch it, and somehow he found himself bending over to pick it up. He held the straps, ever so lightly in his hands and brought it towards his eyes to explore.

He turned it over ever so slowly, the fabric and the pattern now indelibly burned into his memory... It was almost too hard to imagine without going insane. Silently Nate wondered what it must feel like to have his hands, where these wonderfully rounded cups fixed themselves to her. How delicious it would be to watch her put it on….or to take it off her. To gently remove it from her and replace it with his hands…..

And instantly Nate's mind was taken back to Seminary school; his training kicked in by reflex and fought to get those wicked desires out of his mind, from where they had been in permanent residence now for months. Dreams of Sophie had come to him nightly. Incredible and erotic fantasies of her in his arms, of his mouth burning into her own, of scorching kisses leaving a trail down her stomach and beyond, of Nate kissing her neck and holding her naked body next to his own. Even in the shower occasionally his mind wandered and he imagined the bathroom filled with hot steam and shower door suddenly opening up and Sophie standing before him, wearing nothing but a smile, as she walked in with him. He imagined hot steamy water surrounding them both as his hands explored every inch of her amazing body. His body needed her. His lips hungered for her. His tongue wanted so badly to taste her…..

And there Nate stood, wearing only his boxer shorts, in the hallway of his darkened apartment holding Sophie's top and her bra in his hands. He held back a disappointed sigh of regret; all his wishes and daydreams and fantasies would never be. They COULD never be.

Sophie had left the door to the guest bedroom open, but the lights were off. He would have to tip toe very quietly as he passed on the way to his own bedroom. Nate walked softly and stopped at her open doorway. Sophie was awake!

She sat on the slim single bed, her back to the door as she slowly brushed her long luxuriant auburn hair. Nate stood there, like a caught college boy on a panties raid with her clothes in his hand, but that wasn't what was bothering him. It was what she wore. Or rather what she didn't.

Sophie, with her back to the door, faced a mirror on the wall opposite her and watched herself as she brushed her hair. And now she could see Nate standing there in the mirror, as she watched her reflection. She watched as Nate held his breath; he hadn't expected her to be awake at all, let alone what she was wearing.

Sophie wore the most amazing jade green silky and very sheer and short lingerie he had ever seen in his life. He could see Sophie's bare back beneath the almost completely transparent fabric, and the slightly darker panties at her hips. His eyes locked upon her own in the reflection in the mirror. Nate thought he could die right this minute, and be a happy man.

Sophie's eyes started to wander as well, and watched as the front of his boxer shorts started to shift. She held back a satisfied laugh; she was so going to enjoy taking those off him.

"I thought you would be…." Nate started to say. Words seemed meaningless. She simply shook her head.

"Everyone is gone?" She asked rhetorically?

Nate nodded; his eyes found her own again but quickly resumed wandering all over her body.

"That's such a shame," Sophie said with a fake frown. "I mean we never finished…."

Nate grinned. "That was so sexy the way you did that….walking away like that."

She laughed and stood, turning around to face him. "Tired?" she asked with a hint of something in her eyes.

Nate could now see her back in the reflection of the dresser mirror, and could see her lovely and perfectly rounded butt staring back at him. Sophie grinned, loving the effect she was having on his body. "Shall we finish?"

Nate's jaw hung loose. He held his breath not daring to speak.

"The game," Sophie explained. "Finish the game."

Nate still couldn't speak. She took a step, then two and was right there in front of him. Inches away. His eyes were swimming in her own yet his peripheral vision was taking every chance it could to sneak looks of her delicious and beautiful body right there in front of him. Sophie smiled, and took his hand, leading him back towards the dining room. Though it briefly occurred to her she could have taken some other part of his body and led him away….she held back her smirk, saying nothing.

Nate let her lead him back to where they were playing 20 minutes before. He kept sneaking looks at her legs and her hips and her waist and her butt, and all the time it was just making his body strain more and more for her.

The playing cards sat neatly in the centre of the table, he hadn't yet put them away, and Sophie picked them up. "Shall we finish?" she asked as she shuffled the cards. Instead of before where everyone was sitting both stood now, still barely inches from one another. The moonlight coming through the window even here allowed Nate to see and to adore her body. Just one or two briefest slim pieces of fabric were all that separated them.

"What are we playing for?" Nate asked and grinned.

"Winner gets the loser," Sophie's sexy voice said and she took a minute to look Nate's body up and down, as he had been doing to her. She laughed slightly and went to deal.

Sophie dealt the cards and had to hand Nate's to him. His conscious decision making brain was gone. He wanted nothing more than to make to have her all night long. Again and again and again. Fast, hard, soft and slow and have over again.

Nate's eyes hardly could focus; he could have a Royal Straight in this hand and wouldn't even know. He had to concentrate and finally saw three 3's staring back at him. For an instant he was going to throw them away and let Sophie win. But no, he thought how much better if HE won, and HE was the one that got to decide how he was going to love her body that night.

Nate took two cards, Sophie three. He laid his three of a kind on the table with a satisfied smile. He won.

Sophie laid her four Queens down besides his cards. "I win," she said and now stared at Nate's boxer shorts. "And THOSE belong to me now."

Nate hardly care, in a few minutes they were both going to be winners in this game. "Do you want them now?"

She couldn't resist and went to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Finally, their lips together after so long and untold amounts of tension between those two. Nate could already feel her soft tongue in his mouth. His hands found her back and then slipped down to hold her butt when he could feel…..

He stopped the kiss, drew away and held a handful of cards Sophie had just hidden away without him even seeing.

She chuckled and looked at his boxer shorts. "I'll decide WHEN they come off……" She saw that Hardison had left his thin leather tie behind, it rested on the back of the chair he was sitting on, and she reached for it.

"What are you doing?"

Sophie smiled; she placed it around Nate's neck, and gently pulled it taught, but not too tight. She would be using it to tie his hands together in a few hours she thought, as she teased him until he begged her for her body. She held the tip of the tie and pulled it tight, again leading Nate, this time up the stairs.

Without a word she led him, this time to Nate's bedroom and Nate eagerly followed.


End file.
